Cold Feet and Holidays
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: As Yusuke's wedding date approaches closer and closer, the detective heads back to his demon roots to pay a visit to his demon friends during their version of the holiday season. A pagan holiday with; Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Rinku, and Chu!
1. Cold feet

The day after Yusuke Urameshi had returned home from the Makai Tournament had been one of the happiest moment's of Keiko Yukimura's life. This was the end of demons and tournaments, cases and ghost. Together they were starting a new life. Their engagement took on a formal title after Yusuke had begun his job working at a ramen shop. After nearly a year and a half Yusuke had saved for his own place, and an engagement ring for his intended. Unfortunately by that time Yusuke was urged by his fellow demons to begin training for the second demon world tournament. The 'urging' as Yusuke had put toward Keiko was not so much as Yusuke had meant for her to interpret.

Yusuke had every intention of participating in the following tournament especially if it related to the former barrier that was now down between the two worlds. Keiko, though at the time not thrilled with his decision, had waited again for Yusuke with the promise of their wedding the year he returned. The former detective had arrived back but the wedding had now been postponed for almost another year. Keiko held the feeling of doubt every time a three-year mark came near by, but she had decided not to bring it up this time. Yusuke was here and that was all that mattered. Sure he seemed a bit more distant lately, but that was just cold feet. It was nothing else.

"I was thinking maybe the lace trim around the aisle, and the white taffeta on the drapes."

"Great taffeta, sounds great Keiko."

"…And maybe the bride's maids could have lace trim on their dresses, but it's a bit more out of our price range, from what the seamstress told me."

"A seamstress for your bride's maid, whatever you want babe."

The brunette, known as Keiko Yukimura, sighed casting glaring eyes at her fiancée. "Yusuke are you even listening? …Yusuke!" She tried again delivering a pinch to the former detective's arm.

"Gah! What?"

"You're not even listening to me! We've been putting this wedding off for four years! I even waited another year and half for you to go back to the demon world for that stupid tournament. You promised when you came back we were finally going to be settled. You were finally going to be settled. Do you want to do this or not?"

The ex-detective sighed looking away. "Of course I do."

"…Then why can't you look me in the eye?" She whispered.

"Keiko." Yusuke sighed, grabbing his fiancée's hand and looking in her eye. "You know I want to do this."

"But?"

"…I don't know." The raven-haired man sighed. "I've been going back and forth between the two worlds for how many years now, and I've heard all these stories about my dad-I mean- Raizen and…I guess I've learned everything I need to know."

"Then what's the problem Yusuke?" The brunette sighed.

Yusuke stared running his thumb over his intended's fingers. "…I still feel like I know nothing about who I am. There's a part of me I just, don't feel safe with until I figure it out…I just feel that I can't be with you until I figure out what that part is."

"And how many more years will that take you to figure out Yusuke Urameshi? Because if it takes more than a few months you're going to be off to fight in that tournament again."

"You see this is why I didn't bring it up! You refuse to listen to anything that regards the other side of my blood!"

"How can you even say that Yusuke?" Keiko cried sitting up. "I have waited every time for you, all my life. I want us to be us! And each time Yusuke you run off. You run away from your mother, from this world…you're running away from me Yusuke."

"Keiko." He sighed. "…You're the one thing I always come back to. The only thing I want to come back to. That's why I need to find out what this is."

"I know…I'm just not sure if you're ever going to be satisfied with that no matter what you find out Yusuke…and I'm beginning to wonder…if I need to keep waiting for you while you do that."

"I-" The detective cut himself off. "Keiko…you know I want to."

"…I knew you wanted to three years ago Yusuke…Now I'm not so sure." The brunette said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold her tears back. "I'll tell you what Yusuke." She stiffened gathering up samples left by the wedding coordinator. "You let me know when it's a good time for you, until then I'm going to try to recapture some of the time I've wasted waiting for you to grow up." With that she gathered the rest of her things and left the apartment.

Yusuke remained sitting at the kitchen table, numb and mute from the previous events before reacting. With what appeared to be little effort to an ordinary human he lifted his fist and slammed it down onto the table's surface. Something opposite to human strength, however, occurred as the table cracked perfectly in two pieces sliding to the floor.

"See Kurama, I told you human women were hardly worth a demon's effort."

"I would hardly say this is final, Hiei."

"You two are saying your FINAL words right now unless you tell me how long you've been here." The half-breed growled turning his head to the open living room window where his two aquatinted demons stood. "Since when do you take the 'back door' Kurama?"

"Hiei persuaded me…I'm sorry for us dropping in like this Yusuke. We weren't aware you and Keiko were, well having difficulties shall I say."

"It's nothing new to anyone." Yusuke sighed standing up from the dining room chair and plopping on the sofa in front of his friends. "Not even to three eyes here who hasn't been back to this world in a few years. How are ya, Hiei?"

"Hn. Save your formalities Urameshi. How long are you going to keep up this human façade?"

"Hiei!" Kurama warned. "This isn't the time. Besides I believe you're here as a favor to Mukuro, on diplomatic business from Lord Enki."

"Enki, huh?" The dark haired man sighed reclining on the couch with his arms folded behind his head. "That can't be good."

"With the tournament over a year away Lord Enki is worried that a seemingly small group of rebels will try to take over." The ex- thief informed.

"Rebels?"

"Demons who are opposed to the democracy you proposed, and that Enki now leads for his second term."

"So, what's the problem?" Yusuke stretched. "These small groups have been in the background cowering and bitching, but they know they can't defeat an S-class guy like Enki, not to mention Mukuro and Raizen's old friends who are at his side and in his cabinet."

"Normally yes, but the several assassination attempts these past few months have not been settling their nerves."

"What the fox is leaving out is that they have a well known ally on their side." The Jagan user added taking a seat on the windowsill.

"That hasn't been proven yet, Hiei."

"Are you defending a man who once threatened your precious human family if you did not join his alliance?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone." Yusuke waved sitting up. "You're talking about Yomi? His ass has been MIA since the end of the first tournament. What's he doing now? Finding a way to take over by force?"

"We have no proof of that Yusuke." The fox stood, casting a glance at the silent fire demon in the corner. "No one has proof of that. However some demons have witnessed Yomi meeting with a few leaders of these organizations. Or so the rumors say…Yusuke I understand you are having problems here in human world with Keiko-"

"You don't need to remind me of that."

"But Enki has requested a few days of your time to help him make a decision, on whether or not he should take action. As a member of his council he wants your opinion."

"I took that position on the condition that Enki knew my life is here in human world."

"Well is that true detective?" Hiei approached, coming to stand in front of the half-breed. "As of late I seems your problem is more in this world than ours."

"Hiei." Kurama hissed.

"Don't referee fox. My message here has been delivered for me so I'll be on my way. But I will say this Yusuke. I've told you before…The human world cannot be your home forever. Eventually your blood will call you back." With that cryptic message uttered the jagan user disappeared in a black flash seeming invisible to the naked eye.

"I'm sorry about that Yusuke, after Kuwabara and Yukina's recent wedding, his being in the human world causes him to be-"

"A pain in the ass? He's just being himself Kurama…Right now I'm not sure if I should ignore him or believe him."

"Yusuke-"

"What brings you here anyway. Or were you and three-eyes out on a joy ride?"

"I actually also came as a messenger." With that he reached into his pocket and handed his friend a small, blue, glowing orb.

"The hell?" Yusuke stared, crinkling his nose. "Ohh yeah, I've heard of these it's a spirit tape recorder right?"

"A spirit of words."

"Yeah, whatever…First time I've gotten one. Who's it from? Enki?"

The redhead smiled, gesturing to the wall. "Why don't you open it and see?"

Shrugging the man gently threw the object against the wall watching it shatter, the glass began to dissolve and slowly trickle up the walls forming a familiar looking shape.

"Jin?!"

"Oy…is it record'n?" The thick familiar accent cut through the air.

"Yes it's recording. Now hurry up my beautiful self has better things to do!"

"I'll say, that new sword of mine isn't going to build itself. Now hurry up, I have a date in twenty minutes."

"OY simmer down now mates so Urameshi can hear us!"

"ALRIGHT!" The red head shouted before grinning back at the detective. "I hope this reaches ya Yusuke! We all sure miss ya, so much in fact we've arranged a little somth'in! I realize right now it's boil'n summer there in ye human realm but back here in the Makai it's the middle of winter and colder than Touya's balls! OW-aiaiaiai! Sorry, sorry, mate! Ahem anywho Yusuke we be look'n forward to celebrating Saturnalia!"

"Also known as Christmas to you Yusuke." The ice master's voice could be heard.

"What he said, or what them people took from the pagans…but anywho we would like to be invit'n ye to join us. It's a weeklong celebration…and we hope to be see'n ya! Take care Urameshi!"

"We'll throw back a few and have a good Yule get-together!"

"Happy Holidays!"

"Tell Kurama we have a first aid kit."

"Bye!"

Yusuke watched the black lines that made up his friend's face slowly evaporate, leaving the man grinning ear to ear. "Oh man…I think this is just what the doctor ordered."

"I do agree that you could stop in on your way to complete you political business Yusuke, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Keiko."

"…Shit."

**And cut. Wow I have been dying to write this story for so long. And I'm sorry it had a serious tone through most of it but I promise to make it more comedic and dare I say festive tones within the next chapter. I always think the best cure when you're down, especially in your love life, is friendship. And that is just what I'm trying to give Yusuke. So what do you guys think? Please let me know your reviews keep me going especially with the holidays, the end of the year, and my recent hospitalization...I need the support of my fellow fan community. Thanks a lot everyone for the words of encouragement, keep it coming. Review, I own nothing, and Happy Holidays!!!**

**-Siren**


	2. A Holiday of the third degree

The air around the Makai contained it's usual smell of danger and decay, however the stingy sensation of the cold air was something Yusuke was not use to. He was use to human world's winters with the cold cool winds and the light fluffy snow. The Makai's winter was nothing like this. The wind's chill seem to blow right through the half breed's skin, cutting through him like a knife. The snow, if he could call it that, fell dirty as if mixed with ash and seemed to pile up on the ground with bits of black in the off white slush.

"A winter wonderland, isn't it?" Yusuke sighed.

"It's very different from Japan, or anywhere else in living world for that matter." The kitsune smiled, holding out his hand and collecting a few flakes before licking them carelessly off his bare hand.

"You seem like you…prefer this to human snow?" The raven haired man stared. The fox seemed almost so careless, Yusuke even half expected his friend to twirl and prance through the forest like…well a fox.

"Don't get me wrong, Yusuke. I fully appreciate the purity of human world's seasons. But this snow has a lot of memories for me." The red head seemed to smile secretly to himself his green eyes taking on a quick rimming of gold.

"Well…when in Rome?" The mazaku smiled, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. A few flakes landed on pink muscle before Yusuke crinkled his nose. "It tastes like…blood."

"I'm sorry I forgot to warn you. Would you like some water?" Kurama offered gesturing to his pack.

"No it's okay." He hesitated. _'I recognized the taste of blood instantly…but I feel like it's alright somehow. My human side is still going through a moral shock, though perhaps the bigger shock is that I have no morals to begin with…so what's with this whole head conversation…damnit I'm losing my mind…I'll stop now…now…GAH!'_

"Yusuke? Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I said we're almost there."

"Oh, about time. The guys sure picked a house way out in the freaking boonies."

The duo continued walking a few more meters before spying a structure with western architecture in the distance. The home, covered with snow, seemed to have black lines around it like spider webs. As the two approached closer Yusuke noticed the 'spider webs' were actually wires. The wires all seemed to be dangling off the roof collecting into a thick stream controlled by a lone blonde figure.

"Work damn you!" He shouted jiggling the cords. For a split second the wires seemed to come to life sparking a fantastic electric rainbow over the entire house, before a crackling sound snapped causing the entire glow to dim in a matter of seconds. "My genius will not be insulted because of a faulty pack of mere festival lights!!!"

"Your genius is certainly up for consideration."

"Don't you even start Shishiwaka~"

"You're sitting there criticizing the lights as if they were store bought, when it was your, what was it? Genius self made brilliant lights!!! Don't they just LIGHT UP!"

The blonde man growled chasing a small looking bird around the outside of the house.

"Something's never change do they?" Yusuke laughed. "Hey you bunch of vain demons. Why don't you put some of that energy into making sure the extension cord is plugged in?"

The two arguing demons stopped, turning to the voice. "Yusuke! Kurama!" The blonde waved as Shishi paused perching on the taller man's shoulder.

"I'll have you know my beautiful mind is far too complex than to worry about something as meager as extension cords!"

"My question, however," Kurama smiled. "Is if your complex mind has included young Rinku's mischief?"

Mint green eyes lit up with relief followed by a quick twinge of anger. "Rinku!!!" The irked blonde cried before rushing into his shared dwelling.

The two friends looked at each other before turning to face the now transformed samurai who gave a short bow before speaking, "That's Suzuka for 'please come in'."

The two friends smiled following the tengu into the house. Their long journey to the house was well worth it for their heart warming greeting. Their good friend Chu was reclining in the chair his leaned back with a bit of liquid dripping off the corner of his mouth. The floor around the aussie seemed to be littered with liquor bottles.

In the corner Suzuka had a motherly pose with his hands on his hips as he interrogated a brunette sitting down in the corner.

"I told ya. I have nothing to do with your stupid lights!"

"I have serious doubts about that!"

"Look, here I am." Rinku glared waving his arms franticly around himself to gesture. "There is the extension cord." He again over gestured. "Notice the lack of involvement."

The inventor huffed, turned up his nose, and gave a profound. "I shall return." Before storming outside. As soon as he exited the door Rinku gave a small chuckle before clapping his hands causing a bright rainbow glow to come in from outside followed by, "Damn the clapper!" from Suzuka.

"And to think it was my gift to him last year." The child smiled, standing up to a height now closer to Touya's.

"Whow. Someone's been drinking their milk." Yusuke smiled, walking over to the star child and giving his hair a tussle.

"Hey Yusuke, Kurama. Glad you guys made it." He smiled, giving a brief hug to the older men.

"Glad to see you again, Rinku." Kurama smiled. "I heard from the others your training for the next tournament is really giving them something to worry about. They say as competition you'll be a challenge."

"Yeah don't praise me." He waved. "I'm still not going easy on you. Or YOU for that matter Urameshi."

"I look forward to it." He smiled. "Meanwhile, is that big guy in the chair drunk or dead?"

"Drunk last time I checked. OH! But don't wake him up. We're going to decorate him later."

"Just make sure his drooling is under control before you plug in the electric lights this year, okay Rinku." The ice ninja announced coming into the room.

"Sounds like your traditions are as festive as ever." Kurama greeted, giving the shorter man a quick embrace.

"Tis the season to avoid as many trips to the hospital as possible, and since Jin is forbidden to deep fry the quails this year…well I'm a bit on edge since his eyebrows only grew back a few months ago…Yusuke." Touya smiled, giving the half-blood a hug.

"Hey short-stuff. So where is the eyebrow-less wonder?"

The blue haired man held up a finger as if to say 'wait a moment'. Before a gust of wind from the upstairs came blowing down the stairs swooping the former detective off his feet and spinning him around with the hyper active redhead. "Yusuke! Happy Holidays! Ai I've been mission ya boyo! How you been do'in?"

"I'm alright man. How have you been ya bastard?" Yusuke grinned, clapping his friend on the back.

"Ai, wonderful, Urameshi, wonderful! We're so happy to be celebrating the holidays. And to be havin you and Kurama with us just makes it all the more great!" The Irish man grinned, coming down onto the ground with his friend.

"Actually I'm afraid I can't stay to long." The red head declined. "I'm afraid I have business back in human world that cannot be delayed very long. Also as I'm sure you've heard the political matters with Lord Enki…well I promised I would attend the council meeting with Yusuke next week, so my time is limited here, with all the back and forth traveling it comes with. I'm sorry."

"It's a shame you can't stay." Touya said.

"Yes a shame." The samurai agreed. "So is it true that Yomi has gone to la resistance?"

"Shishi." The ninja elbowed.

"No it's alright." Kurama sighed. "As of now those are all rumors…no actual proof of Yomi's betrayal has been proven. That's why there is such a hasty movement for the council meeting."

"Tis a shame that, that bloody business be keep'n you apart for your newly wed bride Yusuke. It was nice of ye to be coming so. I'm sorry Keiko couldn't come to demon world with the energy the way it is. After she had us all over for your Christmas last year. So tell me Urameshi how is married life been treat'n the both of ya?"

"Umm well." The raven haired man squeaked, turning to face Kurama with a look that clearly asked for help.

"Yes it's a shame we weren't invited." Shishi snubbed crossing his arms. "We just assumed our invitations got lost in the mail."

"No you guys were invited-er are invited…well." Yusuke sighed, "You guys are invited…since Keiko and I aren't exactly married yet."

The remaining demons stared slightly shocked. In fact it was the youngest member of the group who felt he had the wisdom and sensitivity to deal with such a matter. "You coward why not? How long are you going to post pone this thing. I thought you were suppose to marry her after the first tournament!"

"Rinku." Touya sighed. "It's not our place to interrogate Yusuke about this right now."

"Bloody right." Jin declared, swinging an arm around his buddy. "We'll sort out your mess over dinner Urameshi. Get ye all fixed up." With that the red head pulled the protesting half human into the dining room.

"On second thought." Kurama laughed. "Perhaps I better stay for dinner after all."

**Whew! Chapter two! So yes since in this story the festival holidays last a week. I figure I will try to have this story wrapped up by New Years. Then resume work on my other fics. So hopefully in this jam Yusuke and get by with a little help from his friends. So happy holidays one and all! I own nothing and as always REVIEW!!!**


	3. Friendly concerns

A small moan of contentment escaped the ice master's lips as he stretched under the light blankets of his bed.

"I hope you be appriciat'n how much I like ye to be doing this." His redheaded roommate complained.

"Thank you Jin." Touya smiled. The snow was falling so heavily that night, so the ice ninja had asked his friend if they could open their bedroom window to listen to the small blizzard. The soft crunching from the trees shedding the extra weight from their limbs to the ground sent a feeling of peace over the shinobi. To his friend Jin however, relaxation was not in the plan.

Jin tossed and turned under his pile of covers, not a fan of the cold weather.

"If it's too cold, Jin we can close the window. I don't mind."

"Yes, ye would." The elf shifted, rolling over to face his friend in the adjacent bed. "It's not the cold that's keep'n me up."

"You're concerned about Yusuke."

"Ai." He sighed. "At dinner he just seemed so…confused, Toy. I feel bad for 'em. I mean one day he's human like all of 'em. Then he wakes up half demon, and he's not us, Toy. He doesn't understand the things his blood demands from him. The fight, the wild oats, hell I be sorry for him in the spring…I have to assume that foxy-man explained the mating season urges to him since it's been a few years."

"I would assume Yusuke dealt with that in some way, Jin." The blue haired man muttered, putting down his book. "You have to give Yusuke a chance, we all do. Tonight he opened up and shared what was on his mind, drink half of the bottle of spiked cider, and almost passed out in his pie. Tomorrow when he's sober…we'll help him."

"All of us?" Jin stared gesturing to the room across the hall were the two narcissist were occupied.

"Yusuke's family." Touya stretched, rolling over. "We do for family, all of us…Even if threatening of the hair products is necessary."

"Amen."

The following morning…

"Oh man…anyone get the tag number of that truck." The detective muttered rolling in his sleeping back. "…Kumara." He crocked, the remaining flavor of alcohol still stuck to his vocal cords. "Kurama?" He questioned slowly rolling over, only to find a made up sleeping bag. "I guess when you say you're leaving first thing in the morning you're not joking around."

Slowly the detective stood up, head still spinning, and made his way groggily down the hall. He felt a small twinge of awkwardness as he reached the empty kitchen. Even though this was the house of his closest friends, he still felt weird being the first one up and another person's home.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me…"_

"…The hell?"

"_Where trouble melts like lemon drops, up way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."_

Following the voice the detective peeked into the adjoining living room to find he wasn't the first one up after all.

"What's you watching short stuff?" He said, nodding toward the TV.

The brunette adolescent cast wide eyes at him. "The Wizard of Oz!"

"Oh yeah, I think I saw this when I was little."

"You think?" Rinku stared. "If you've seen The Wizard of OZ, you KNOW you've seen it. It's a classic."

"A classic, eh?" Yusuke sighed, rubbing his hands over his sleep-filled eyes.

"Yeah." Rinku smiled, scooting up to the coffee table picking up some markers. "Trust me. I was born right when the movie era started. Besides on Saturnia the five of us watch the classics; Gone with the Wind, It's a Wonderful Life, and the ultimate Meet me in St. Louie."

"…I don't think I've heard of any of those."

"You're such a fetus." The star child giggled, taking the markers and doodling on a plain white box.

"If I'm so juvenile, then I guess it would seem pretty ridicules of me to ask what someone as mature as you is doing drawing rainbows on a box."

"I'm decorating Suzuka's gift." He answered with a bored roll of his eyes.

"Why not just wrap it in gift wrap?"

"Who needs all that waste. Humans like to chop down millions of trees, and destroy ecosystems so they can make decorative paper that they're going to wrap a box in…Then what happens? They rip the paper off in less than a month and throw it away. Big fat waste of trees."

"You know." The detective stared, "…you're right. I take it the one with the little mugs full of beer is Chu's gift."

"Uh-huh." The youth smiled.

"Wha'd ya get him?"

"Wha'd you get me?"

"The same thing I got everyone else." Yusuke grinned.

Rinku paused in his doodles. "Not feeling creative, or cheap?"

"Hey now, Santa can still take back all those presents under that tree."

"Santa, Huh?" Rinku smiled. "And they say I have a big imagination."

During the second reprise of 'We're off to see the wizard.' Yusuke had helped Rinku decorate the rest of his presents, and the two were now eating sugared cakes on the old , plush sofa.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" Suzuka smiled, coming into the room smiling.

"Not until I have my coffee." Shishi grumbled stomping into the kitchen.

"Morning." The couch potatoes greeted.

"Good morning." Suzuka stared, "Rinku…are you eating sugar cakes for breakfast?"

"No, this is my appetizer before breakfast." He swallowed, frowning as the blonde snatched away the sweets. "The strata is in the fridge, why don't you go put it in the oven at 350, and we'll have something nutritional."

"Alright, alright." The youth moped, heading into the kitchen.

"So, Rinku told me movies were on the agenda for today." The detective assumed, gesturing to the television.

"Mainly…but-um- well I bumped into Jin and Touya in the hall and, well-"

"Well what? You guys had a threesome?"

"He be wish'n." A familiar Irish accent echoed coming into the room followed by and Aussie, and short blue-haired man.

"Yusuke mate," The mow-hawked demon began. "We understood that last night you were just blow'n off some steam…but we're all really concerned for you. We'd like to help ya mate. With your life in both worlds, with your Sheila, hell even with any questions you have about your other blood."

"We may not understand certain things about being human, Yusuke." The koori demon began. "But as far as demonic concerns, we can and want to help you in anyway possible."

"Guys," The half-blood sighed. "I appreciate your concern and all. But right now my biggest problem is Keiko, not being part mazuku."

The elf's ears fell slightly, as he bit his lip. "We know mate, what we're trying to say is your problems be from the same sort."

"What?"

"It's true Yusuke." Touya sighed. "Your problems with Keiko, are directly related to the source of your demon heritage, not by confusion, but by the blood coursing through your veins."

**Okay here you go guys, sorry for the slow updates, but hopefully this small chapter will tide you guys over until I can push out the next one…that and also my laptop is about to die and I want to post before it does so pardon any errors, Once again I own nothing including Wizard of Oz and etc. Don't sue, but do REVIEW!!!**


End file.
